


Karma's A Bitch

by gube_and_urie



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gube_and_urie/pseuds/gube_and_urie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Brendon is a shapeshifter and he decides to mess with Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UGH This is my first fic like this so give feedback

Brendon's Point of View

So I realized a couple of days ago that I can maybe, sorta shapeshift. I don't know why or how, but... IT'S SO FUN! I just have to concentrate on the thing I want to be and poof! The first time it happened I was playing guitar in my room and I was really, really focusing on the strings because I'm soo easily entertained. Then there was this flash of white and I was laying on my bed, when I tried to move I heard somebody plucking guitar strings. So I just had to move my fingers to the chords of "Lying..." and it played. I have to admit, I become my guitar a lot... It's pretty fun.

"Brendon!!!!" I hear Ryan yell into my bunk and I almost fall out. "Goddammit Ry, why'd you wake me up?" I groan looking over at the clock, 7:46, "It's not even 8:00 yet!" I same to him then roll over and snuggle into blankets. So warm... "Wake the fuck up!" he yells again and I know I won't get back to sleep. I sit up and look at him. "Everyone left, I'm bored." He says and I roll my eyes. "Come sleep with me," I say to him still not wanting to get up. He just shrugs and climbs over me to get to the other side and snuggles up against my back. "Tired?" I ask him, eyelids already drooping. "Yeah, actually..." He says yawning and in less than a minute he's already asleep.

I could change into anything right now, I think and I suddenly have what must be the best idea ever. I have to concentrate though, to make sure I get everything right- aaaaaannnndddd- poof! Ryan's hands reached up to run his hands through my- well Pete's hair and he opens his eyes. "Pete?!" He yells, pushing me onto the floor, this reaction is definitely worth a little pain. I have to hold back laughter when I look up at him, eyes bulging out of his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" He shouts and I lose it. I'm rolling around on the floor and, oh shit I'm not concentrating. poof! I'm me again. Wait! Ryan saw me! I look back at him and he looks absolutely terrified, cowering in the corner of my bunk. Shit! What did i just do?


	2. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma

"Ryan?" I say gently standing up and crawling towards him in the bunk. "No! Get away from me!" He squeals, covering his face with a pillow. "Ryan." I say gently pushing away the pillow in front of his face. "Hey there," I whisper, smiling. "What did you just do?!" i just look at him, what did it look like I did? "UM, I can shapeshift, Ryan." He just narrows his eyes and glares at me. "Prove it." "I just did! Did you not see that?" I say and he just looks at me. "Me." he says, what? "What?" "Change into me." Wha- I- ugh. "Really?" I ask. He just nods and I sigh. I might as well.  
I close my eyes and concentrate on Ryan, poof! I look down into my lap and I'm Ryan... woah, he has really long fingers, how'd I not notice that before. I look up at him and he's gaping at me. "nononononononononononononononononononononono. This isn't really happening!" I just sigh and turn back into myself. "Fine," I say. "This is totally a dream." I turn away from him and pull the blankets over me. I'm almost asleep when I feel bony finger wraped around my waist, and I smile. Please don't hate me Ryro...


End file.
